Heartbreaker
Announcement On May 5th, 2015 via her twitter account Callie Hunter announced the comeback single from her hiatus which will lead her fourth studio album expected later this year. The song samples the saxophone hook from the song's producer Jeff Jones's first Sims Billboard #1 song "Big Money" from 1994. It is the first song Callie Hunter has co-produced. Release and Charity On May 10th at midnight EST, Callie Hunter released "Heartbreaker" through Broadway Music Group, SMI. The song's first week proceeds were donated to the charity Heifer International who helps stop poverty around the world. After an extremely successful first week a total of $561,150 were donated with SMI making it's own contribution of the same amount to a total of $1,122,300 donated. Composition "Heartbreaker" is an up-tempo Dance-R&B song at a tempo of 134 beats per minuet. The song feature the prominent sampling of a saxophone loop from Jeff Jones' 1994 #1 song "Big Money" which was used by Jones' discretion. The song is written in the key of G following chord progression G-Bm7-Em7-Em7-Am7-Bm7-Am7,C-D. Hunter's vocals span the low note of A3 to her highest note to be recorded G7. This feat extended her official vocal range from C3 - D6 to C3 - G7. The song was written by Hunter, Jones, Alfie Lugo, and Ashleigh of The Speakers. The song's chorus is a drop which features the sax sample in an instrumental fashion. The song is about an unfaithful partner. Critical Analysis Various music critics and reviewers were impressed by "Heartbreaker" giving the song positive reviews. On reviewer for Sims Billboard said "Heartbreaker is a nice departure from her last album The Art of Letting Go and brings hope that she just might abandon Urban Contemporary music." Another reviewer for BuzzTS34 Magazine said the track was "hopeful, happy, sassy, and great!" and that "her high notes were undeniable!" Overall critics praised her vocal performance and Jeff Jones' rap. Awards/Nominations In January 2016 "Heartbreaker" was nominated for Best Collaboration for the SIMMY Awards and was noticeably snubbed in the Song Of The Year and Record Of The Year categories. Commercial Success "Heartbreaker" was a high profile release with all first week sales donated to Heifer International which spurred huge increases in activity for Hunter. Her overall activity went up 275% with opening sales of 435,000 with the largest opening figure of the decade with Mariah Jahah's "Infinity" opening with 390,000. The song's extremely successful first sales launched it to #1 on Sims Billboard's Hot 100 chart making it Callie Hunter's second #1 debut single and the third in this decade overall. The song also found success on other subsidiary charts and in many other countries. The song topped the Hot 100 for six weeks as of June 18th, 2015. On July 16th, 2015 "Heartbreaker" topped the Hot 100 for a consecutive ten weeks, the longest running #1 of the 2010s (fifth longest of all time) and is the longest time an artist topped the Hot 100 for the 2010s decade. Unfortunatley as this follows the separation of Hunter from SMI, "Heartbreaker" was pulled from all radio and streaming services and is expected to drop sharply out of the top 100. This however will make it the only song to drop out of the Hot 100 from the #1 position. "Heartbreaker" remains Callie Hunter's best selling song with worldwide sales of over 9 million. It ended at #13 on the Sims Billboard Year-End Chart based on an inverse point system (#1 = 100 points, #100 = 1 point) with 1000 points.